Run Away
by XxLilliumxX
Summary: this is very much like the Maximum Ride books just they have tails no wings. oh and there eras are like the animals there dna is mix with. they are foxes, cats, and wolves.


Run Away

By: Paige Carter

I awoke to beeping alarm clock, which would only shut up if I hit it really hard. The morning is always the worst time of day for me because I can never get up. I just wish that once I could sleep in, but living in a house full of teenagers and a set of eight year old twins…not possible. So I reached for the clock and throw it agents the wall and that was the end to that. I guess I need to get another one now. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I reached for my toothbrush and felt nothing. "Not again." I said heading toward Rays' room. "Okay give it back." He arose from his bed and looked at me blankly. "What are you talking about?" I walked over to his bed and sat down. "You stole my toothbrush again and I am getting tired of this whole thing." I got up and started to walk toward the door. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I didn't take it this time" Ray got up from his bed with nothing, but his boxers on. He came over and wrapped me in one of his loving hugs. I was a little dazed at the thought of his big strong muscles on my body. He was older than me only by a year and to all of you who think we are brother and sister you are so wrong. None of us are related, except the twins Lilly and Jimmy. I guess you can call us orphans because none of us have ever had parents. I'll tell you all the rest later, but now let's get back to what is most important right now.

Ray starts to move his hand down toward my ass. Just as he coped a feel I pushed him away. "What are you doing? I came to you so I could get my toothbrush, but since you don't have it I'll leave." Just as I was making my way to the door he grabbed me by the wrist. "Don't go. We can have some fun before the others get up." He turned me around and kissed me passionately. He started to undo my bra, but I stopped him when I heard Lilly crying. "We'll have to finish this later. Unlike you I have to go and see what the hell is happening."As I left I made sure that my bra was still snapped together…it was. I made my way down the hall and in to the kitchen. I looked around to find that everyone was up and Devon was yelling at Lilly. "Stop crying! I just wanted to know who drank all the milk, but since your crying like that I guess it was you."Devon threw away the empty gallon of milk. I walked over to him and punched him on the arm. "I thought I told you not to make little girls cry. Oh and we're going to the store today so don't freak out." I walked over to Lilly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't cry. He won't bother you anymore because if he does I'll bet the ever loving crap out of him. Okay." Lilly looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Alison. I owe you one." She said wipeing away the tears in her eyes. I stood up and reached for the list on the counter I had made last night. I walked over to Samantha who was sitting on Richards' lap. "Hey do you think that we can go to the store today? I have a lot of things to get." She got up from his lap and looked at the list I handed her. "Sure I'll go ahead and get ready. Hey you forgot meat." I grabbed the list back from her and sure enough I did forget it. "Sorry." Samantha skipped to the door and called Shadow to come in side. Shadow a little taller than me, but I don't mind being the shortest person in the house. Well except the twins. Shadow is like my best friend…we get along so well. She's not really in to boys right now because she's more concerned about her life. Well we all are, but she cares about our lives before hers. Shadow comes running into the house. "What do you want? I really hope this is important."

"Yes, this is. We need to go to the store, because we don't have milk and well some other needed things."

* * *

"Like girly things…because we don't have anymore." Samantha looks at her with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean…we don't have anymore? We just bought a shit lode of you know what three days ago."

"Well…Jimmy used them for an experiment." Right then they heard an explosion. The house became filled with smoke. Jimmy ran out of his room coughing. Alison was coughing so hard she could barely speak, but she was able to scream one name. "Jimmy!" They all ran outside for some fresh air. Alison grabes Jimmy as he runs out the door. "Okay you little turd what the hell was that?"


End file.
